the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Edgar
Edgar was a fierce battle fought during the War of the Whisperers, between the forces of Whitoper and the forces of the Quinton House, under the command of Curna. Prelude In 397AB the Thunder Whisperers saw a large amount of death within their ranks due to a purge called by the current ruler Zenhur Whitroot. Curna was able to raise an army in time to defend his lands, though many of the religious followers were hunted down and tortured before being hung along the roads near their homes. In '''398AB '''many other nations joined in the purge, Curna decided to bring an end to this and wished to challenge Zenhur. It was declined, thus Curna took his army and laid siege to the city of Edgar. With an army of 20,000 and many of the men recruited to the Whitoper army, Edgar surrended without a soul lost. Curna then recruited some of the remaining followers there, never harming the city though baiting Zenhur to face him. Battle Day 1 On the eve of Tuesday, Curna had found himself a preferable position in order to set up his fortifications. He kept a strict watch and rested for the night. Soon after he heard of reports of a Whitoper force coming to meet him with numbers of 30,000. Confident, yet patient, Curna waited for his enemy to set up before the battle was to begin. Day 2 Zenhur, a young and eager new King, prepared for his soldiers to attack immediately the next day, giving them little time to rest from their hasted march over. With the number advantage, the Whitoper forces charged up the hill to attack the Whisperers. The event was a slaughter. The Whitoper forces, exhausted and sore from long marches barely managed to get up the sludged hill (which had been softened into a swamp when fortifications had been set) along with being rained down with arrows and magic the entire journey. When they finally reached the top, many were already wounded from one way or another only to face fresh troops of the Whisperers. The battle was brought to a halt eventually when the light began to fade. Curna, showing his good-hearted nature allowed for the Whitoper troops to fall back without firing any attacks, and even allowed them to collect their dead and wounded. Whitoper: 1,890 Dead. 2,000 Wounded. Whisperers: 230 Dead. 400 Wounded. Day 3 With the failure of the first day, Zenhur began to listen more to his advisors, planning to wait out Curna a few days in hopes to get reinforcements from another series of conscriptions. The Whisperers were happy to wait. Leaving Day 3 with no casualties. Day 4 Zenhur once more grew impatient, never being in a war-time scenario. Believing he held the advantages in numbers and experience he once more charged up the hill, against the advice of his other generals. Once more Curna waited with better formation and position and began cutting down the Whitoper forces. At the same time he sent a small detachment of cavalry around in order to cut off the retreating soldiers down the hill, hoping to end it in the 4th day. Unfortunately for the Whisperers, the order was mistimed and when the light faded once more, the Whitoper forces fell back, this time under the hail of arrows and magic. Whitoper: 2,300 Dead. 3,000 Wounded. Whisperers: 530 Dead. 200 Wounded. Day 5 Curna, knowing now the type of person Zenhur was came down from his fortifications personally and challenged the young king to a battle. Zenhur accepted immediately in the hopes of ending the Whisperers defence with the death of the leader, sent his champion Brald Conter. Brald was a strong man, quick with the sword and had great defence, though he was not magic. Brald quickly found himself overcome with the varying moves of Curna and was cut down early in the fight, following a series of Thunder Fang punches. Zenhur was infuriated but refused to lower himself and retreat from the scenario, thus he sent his forces down to quickly kill Curna. Though, Curna had planned for this and used the same cavalry from the previous day to catch the forces by surprise, allowing him to retreat. Whitoper: 130 Dead. 300 Wounded. Whisperers: 10 Dead. 50 Wounded. Day 6 Not willing to use the same strategy multiple times, Curna sent a detachment of men the long way around Whitopers camp in order to pincer them on both sides. Zenhur once more sent a charge, though this time personally came to the battlefield in order to restore the severly lost morale after multiple defeats. Finally, with the lack of soldiers and renewed wind, Whitoper managed to hit hard along the Whisperers lines. This rose Curna to also go to the front lines, leaving his second in command of the army. Seeing where Zenhur was, Curna and a small force of his personal bodyguard charged forward to his position. At the same time the detachment from behind began raiding the Whitoper camp, causing distress amongst all ther forces. Zenhur, seeing his position attempted to retreat but was quickly found and cut down by an advancing Curna, who was in turn wounded by one of the generals that surrounded the king. With their leader dead and their camp burning, the Whitoper forces were unable to rally and felt heavy losses as a result. Though they avoided the loss of their entire army, the battle of Edgar was finished. Whitoper: 12,000 Dead. 6,000 Wounded or Missing. Whisperers: 11,000 Dead. 3,000 Wounded. Aftermath With a loss of another king, Whitoper fell into shambles. No rallying force was brought to enact revenge on the Whisperers for the remainder of the year, nor for a while after. Leaving the Whisperers to free reign with their standing army. Though, under the leadership of Curna, the force left Edgar and returned to their original town for worship. This battle grew to the quick growth and creation of an organisation called 'The Heroes of the Stone', whom were hell bent on finding and killing any Whisperer or follower they found in the wake of no army. Curna healed from his wounds. Category:History Category:Battle